Hazmat
A Hazmat is a zombie enemy-type that appears in the game Lollipop Chainsaw. They are first encountered near the end of Prologue after Juliet defeats a horde of zombie students when on the search for her beloved Nick. Unlike previous opponents, all Hazmats are a variant of a Uber Zombie, bearing a health bar over their heads, differing from most enemies that have been previously seen in the game. Hazmats appear to be a drone-like enemy-type that releases viruses or toxins in order to spread the infection. They will usually appear three packs and at least one of the enemies will wield a gas tank that will be utilized as a weapon of defense. They are one of the fewest enemies in the game. ''Lollipop Chainsaw When San Romero experienced a sudden attack, a hole between Earth and Rotten World was lethally open. Toxic fumes that originated from the Rotten World quickly seeped into Earth, infecting anything in its path. Sanitation Officers who may have encountered the lethal toxin were unfortunately transformed into zombies who began to contribute to the spread of the infection of the toxic fume. The perpetrator responsible for their transformations was simply known as Swan, whose motivations were driven by the constant abuse of his fellow peers. After Swan initiated a dark ritual upon San Romero, he summoned five supernatural beings known as the Dark Purveyors, who from that point further aided his diabolical scheme. Hazmats are first encountered near the end of the Prologue where Juliet finds three zombies who appear to have been previously known to have the responsibility of regulating safety hazards. One of these three zombies also happen to be an Album Zombie of the name Jerry who is a Hazmat Major. A particular Hazmat is seen again in Stage 1, where he is seen to be made infamous by Juliet when she criticizes the zombie enemy for reopening the door to allow more dangerous enemy types into the hallway of the school. When confronted, the Hazmat will state that he has discovered a new virus and will dies informing Juliet to wash her hands. Hazmats are later seen again in Stage 5 when an approaching helicopter begins to crash near the location leading to the Cathedral. As the helicopter crashes unto the side of a building, three Hazmats leap out and begin to attack. Their final appearance is set at Stage 6, where they are seen along the road of San Romero, along with other enemy-types to either attack or prevent Juliet from progressing towards Killabilly. It is unknown if there are any remaining Hazmats in San Romero nor is it known whether there are any surviving uninfected Sanitation Regulators left. Description Shared Characteristics A Hazmat's attire mainly consists of a full-body yellow suit that has been blatantly smothered with blood, covering nearly the entire suit. The outfit is also accompanied with purple boots and gloves, and a gas mask for Hazmat Majors. Revealing little of their body, a Hazmat's face will be a pure shade of gray, with minor scars and lesions on its right temple. If the Hazmat is a minor, the enemy will lack a gas mask and will appear to be be bleeding from the mouth and eyes. Hazmats minors have a body type leaning more towards the Standard physique as opposed to the Hazmat majors who have lanky build to their appearance. Patterned Behavior Before combat, Hazmats will often be heard speaking about their unhealthy obsessions with cleanliness and devotion to protect other from hazardous disease. Yet this idea will often be inconsistent, due to the possible belief that the deadly toxins that they carry will prevent citizens from obtaining a hazardous disease. Often in combat, a Hazmat Major is the common enemy-type seen within the game, and a gas tank will mysteriously always be at their presence, as it can be utilized as a weapon of defense. Hazmats come in packs no bigger than three zombies, and a Hazmat Major will always be present. Variants Hazmat Minor A Hazmat Minor is a rare variant type of the standard Hazmat Major, as they are exclusive to the Prologue and are never seen anywhere else. A Hazmat appearance highly differs from that of the standard Hazmat Major, as there body types appear to lean more that of a standard build. A Hazmat Minor will also lack a gas mask, showing a face that is bleeding from the mouth and blinded eyes. There body suits are also noticeably different in color, showing a more pale and sickly of shade of yellow as opposed to the regular shade. There abilities are identical to that of a Student Zombie, using only minor tactics and basic attacks, with only their health being the major difference. Hazmat Major The Hazmat Major is the most common type of Hazmat seen within the game. They will be commonly seen carrying a gas tank, in which they can utilize to their own advantage. This allows them protection from basic attacks, harm enemies with simple bashes and appears to allow the Hazmat to spray a green mist towards its enemy when in this form. They can be distinguished from their Hazmat Minor counterparts, with their small pupils, more saturated yellow suit, lanky height and their use of a gas mask. A Hazmat Major is the only enemy type that can use a gas tank and spray harmful green toxins towards its enemy. Named Zombies Powers Abilities *'Increased Health': Unlike previous enemies, a Hazmat is an enemy of increased health. Over their heads lay an obvious purple health bar, in which the player must be responsible to deplete if they wish to kill the zombie. *'Weapon Utilization': Hazmats are mentally capable of utilizing basic objects and using them against their enemies as a weapon. Using gas tanks allow protection to the Hazmat, which will make their health bar deplete slower than other Uber Zombie enemies. It can also allow them to use '''Toxic Breath '''or bash their opponent. Long Range *'Toxic Breath': Once utilizing a red gas tank, a Hazmat is capable of spraying a green toxic mist at its enemy. Juliet will receive minor damage when encountering this attack. Close Range *'Smack Attack': The Hazmats will be constantly swinging their arms whenever Juliet gets too close to their distance. This will cause minimum damage to the player. Strategy Weaknesses *'Physical Necrosis': The player can easily dismember or stun zombies with attacks such as Chainsaw Slashes or Pom-Pom bashes at the zombie. These are basic attacks in order to defeat a simple horde. Tactics (Basic) *'Decapitation': The player can stun any zombie by using the following types of attacks: Cheerleader Chain, Dropkick, or Butt Attack. The player must then follow up with a Chainsaw Slash (Y/Triangle) causing the groggy zombie to die. Star Soul Mode is also as equally effective towards enemies. *'Star Soul Mode': The player can use Star Soul Mode in order to eliminate an extreme number of a horde. It is recommended that the player use the Chainsaw Slash (Y/Triangle), as the attack will immediately kill the enemy-types. In doing so, the player will be likely to be rewarded with Sparkle Hunting and may receive a gratuitous amount of Gold and Platinum Medals. Press {RT/R2} to initiate. *'Lollipop Split': The Lollipop Split is an attack that comes to a very useful convenience to the player, whenever a Strong Zombie varaint type is present. The player must press (B\Circle) + (Y\Triangle) which will then initiate a sawing of the enemy in half using an upward slice. Tactics (Complex) *'Leapfrog Tactic': In this, the player must repeat a certain pattern, in which they must hit the enemy one to three times with any combination of moves and then repeat the process when they leapfrog over the enemy. Remember that a Hazmat will throw its red gas tank if their health is depleting at a certain rate so the player must be cautious during the tactic. Quotes *"Decontaminate! Decontaminate!"'' *''"How ya doing?"'' *''"Are you alright?"'' *''"They found a new virus!"'' *''"WASH YOUR HANDS!"'' *''"Spread the virus, spread the virus..."'' *''"Everybody's Sick!"'' Trophies/Achievements References *The Hazmats spawn from the trend that is classically well-known in most Science-fiction films. In media such as the Outbreak ''or the Andromeda Strain ''in which all show the suit to fail with intimidating consequences. Trivia *Hazmat Minors are exclusive to the Prologue. Gallery Enemy Types Hazmat Enemy-Type.png|Hazmat Major Hazmat Minor.png|Hazmat Minor Gameplay Prologue61.png|Their "weapon of choice". Hazmat2.png|Three sets of Hazmats. Jerry.png|Jerry. Hazmat3.png|A Hazmat Major with a Gas Tank. Hazmat attacking.png|A Hazmat at San Romero Hazmat5.png|A Hazmat and Bomber Zombies. Hazmat4.png|A hazmat releasing students. Hazmat6.png|A Hazmat using a gas tank. Hazmat1.jpg|A Hazmat at the Cathedral. See Also *Uber Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Enemy-Types